


The Lion Queen and the Red Wolf

by 1146TheMarshal1219



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1146TheMarshal1219/pseuds/1146TheMarshal1219
Summary: (In which Sansa Stark attends the meeting at the Dragon pit and sailing on a different ship that her brother and Daenerys accepts an invitation to a secret meeting with Queen Cersei. Other alteration Sansa 'cleaned house' in Winterfell  before departing for the South)Not written for any profit





	The Lion Queen and the Red Wolf

Sansa walked into Queen Cersei's quarters at the Red Keep with Brienne and Podrick close behind her. *I'm an absolute fool for agreeing to this and putting Brienne and Podrick's lives at risk. What on earth does she want. How can I help the peace of the Realm there isn't any peace .*

"Wait here my Lady if you will, and I'll let the Queen know you have arrived." Qyburn the odd little man who had persuaded her to attend the meeting walked away across the courtyard of the Tower of the Hand towards the archway that led into its Solar. 

Sansa looked out onto the map, it was a beautiful creation she could see, a work of art used just to cover a floor. She almost hesitated to step on it, but then slowly walked out across it to put her feet on Winterfell. *Where I should have stayed.*

"Lady Sansa, I'm so delighted that you've agreed to meet me." Cersei walked out onto the courtyard herself her feet coming to rest on on the painting of Casterly Rock. "How are you Little Dove."

"I am very well Your Grace." Sansa curtsied purely from formality she did not see Cersei as Queen but courtesy had ever been her armour. "Though I will confess I am very nervous about this meeting."

"I know you must be, but I swear to you by the old gods and the new that if you wish to leave you may." Cersei crossed the few feet of floor that separated them and extended her hands to Sansa. "I was pleased to see you at the Dragonpit, it shocked me how I felt, I expected to feel hatred, but I didn't. What a fine lady you've become, and so sensible so wise, so beautiful."

Cersei didn't lower her hands so reluctantly Sansa took them letting Cersei squeeze hers gently. "Thank you your grace."

"Please you will call me Cersei and I will call you Sansa, there's no need to be so formal is there." Letting go of Sansa's left hand Cersei half turned and began to lead her towards the desk in the Hands Solar, but then Sansa saw Ser Gregor Clegane standing in the shadows still as a statue. She stopped not wanting to go a step nearer that monster. "Oh I'm sorry Sansa, Ser Gregor your scaring the Little Dove please go and wait outside."

"And Lady Brienne, Podrick please go and wait by the door if you would, out of earshot." Cersei squeezed Sansa's hand again. "There Sansa does that reassure you my guard outside, yours in here."

"Yes Cersei, it does a little." Sansa knew Cersei could have twenty red cloaks waiting outside ready to kill her friends and drag her to the black cells. But not perhaps before Brienne could cut the Queen down. 

"Good then come take a seat." Cersei let Sansa settle on her side of the desk before moving around to sit on her own chair. "I suppose I shouldn't call you Little Dove anymore now that you're so tall, but I mean it well. Now tell me my dear Sansa how many little birds do you have in Kings Landing sending you reports of how I dress. We're almost in the same colours and style you and I."

"None your grace.... I mean Cersei." Sansa was startled by the question it was as if the Queen had brought her here just for small talk. "I may have copied your style a little but the colours just coincidence, it's not as fine as yours."

"Thank you sweetling, but you made your dress yourself didn't you, talented girl that you are." Cersei smiled as Sansa couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "And you still blush so prettily my dear. I feel I should apologise to you for the way I treated you, for not doing more to protect you from Joffrey when you were last here." 

"That was a long time ago Cersei, it's too late and too long ago for apologies now." Sansa shrugged. "But thank you all the same I suppose, I will admit I have used some of your styles your influence. But if I'd really wanted to copy you I'd have got my hair cut short like...."

"Oh Sansa don't even suggest such a thing, it would be a sin to even think of cutting off those lovely red tresses." Cersei gave Sansa a look and smile that made her even more nervous about being in this tower with her. "I'd have to punish you if you ever committed such a crime, I'd have to think of some pleasurable punishment to fit the deed, more pleasurable for me than for you of course." 

*Whatever does she mean, is she actually insane?* Sansa wondered wishing she had just sailed back to White Harbour. "Cersei really why did you want to meet with me, are we supposed to pretend we're just old friends catching up after years apart."

"New friends getting to know one another I hope." Cersei replied. "Alright there are two serious questions I would like to ask you, don't worry though there not about your brother and the Dragon bitches plans."

"That wouldn't get you very far I fear they haven't shared their plans with me at all." Sansa saw Cersei's smile broaden at that and realized her mistake. *I shouldn't let her see us as divided.* "Ask me your questions then and I'll answer them as best I can."

"You were married to my brother, did he have any part in Joffrey's death that you know of?" Cersei saw Sansa pale at the question and bite her lower lip, her fear plain on her face. "I mean the oath I swore you. And you are Eddard Stark's daughter I know you will tell me the truth."

"He had no part in it at all." Sansa answered as calmly as she could though her heart was beating faster as fear filled her. "He thought Joffrey was a dreadful king, a monster fit to rival Aerys, but he didn't kill him."

"So I have heard, so he has told me. But his guilt was so convenient for me." Cersei stared down at the desk for seconds that seemed to drag on for minutes then she looked back up into Sansa's blue eyes. "I didn't want to believe it wasn't him. Well then tell me did you have any part in Joffrey's death Little Dove?"

Sansa wanted to stand up on hearing that question, to test Cersei's promise that she could leave by picking up her skirts and running back to the ship. But perhaps Cersei had a right to know how Petyr Baelish had played the Lannister's like a high harp. "I bore no part in it that I was aware of. The man Lord Baelish hired to free me ser Dontos gave me a jewelled hair net, he said it was an heirloom of his house. It was pretty so I happily wore it at the wedding."

"I remember it Sansa you looked very beautiful that day." Cersei looked across the desk at Sansa, at the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Little Dove, you were innocent of any knowing part in it, I understand that, go on."

"The jewels were glass, Olenna Tyrell told me that the wind had been at my hair, she fixed it for me and took the jewel that contained the poison, Baelish told me later on the ship that she killed Joffrey and he had helped her."

"That snake, that fucking evil snake." Cersei slammed her right hand down on the desk. "You must send for him Sansa, make any excuse. You must get him to Kings Landing and give him to me. Please Little Dove get him here!"

"I cannot I fear, I had him executed for his crimes against the realm just before I sailed." Sansa saw Cersei pale, the anger clear on her face. "He has committed so many crimes against our families. My sister cut his throat."

"Too quick a death my dear, TOO QUICK A DEATH!" Cersei half rose then sank back into her chair. "You should have brought him here to me he'd have taken weeks to die. I know he gave you to the Bolton's I know you thought you had the better claim of vengeance...."

"I said for his crimes against our families and the Realm. I didn't do it because of the Bolton's." Sansa waited a few seconds for Cersei to calm herself. "He had my Aunt Lysa poison Jon Arryn, he had her send my parents a letter telling them the Lannister's did it. He told them that a dagger used in an attempt on my brother Bran's life belonged to Tyrion. That caused my mother to arrest Tyrion and started the war, he encouraged my father to challenge Joffrey's claim then betrayed him to you. Westeros was a stage and all the great families were his puppets."

"Gods, gods, it cannot be true can it?" Cersei looked across at the other occupant of the room who Sansa had almost forgotten. "Qyburn tell me what you think?"

"I have never really looked into the matter of Jon Arryn's death your grace, there were more important issues in the present." The ex-Maester shrugged. "But it's all very feasible from what I have learned of him. I shall look into it on the morrow."  
"Yes do that, but I believe you Sansa I really do, What fools we all were, he has taken away everything that you and I held dear one way or another."

"Really Cersei on his own?" Sansa dared to ask. "I wasn't aware Petyr Baelish helped you to raise Joffrey."

"Oh Little Dove you are cruel but you are correct. Yes I cannot blame it all on Littlefinger, I made mistakes, I grabbed hold of all his lies, I let my own interests lead me to despicable acts." Cersei extended her right hand across the desk offering it to Sansa to hold. "After he gave you up to Roose Bolton's son's tender care, he came her to the capital and told me where you were. Easily getting my leave to let him invade the North with the knights of the Vale. I only had the vaguest reports of your marriage. Was Ramsey truly the monster that I've heard he was."

Sansa hesitantly took Cersei's hand, not wanting too, not wanting to talk about it, not wanting to break down here in front of the Lion Queen. "He raped me and beat me and tormented me for weeks. He raped me every way a woman can be raped. He's left me with nightmares I'll never be free of, he's left me never again wanting to be touched by a man. I'll never marry I will never have children."

"Oh Sansa, oh my dear." Cersei held her hand more firmly. "Tell me that he didn't cut you or harm you so badly, down there, so badly that you can't have children?"

"No he did not cut me, though he showed me the knife often enough, and told me what he would do to me if I tried to escape, if I bored him." Sansa stopped fighting against them and let her tears come. "He said he did not want to spoil his toy, but he decorated me with bruises often enough."

"My Lady may I ask you a personal question if you do not mind." Qyburn asked her gently from where he stood to one side of them. "Do you still have your moon blood?"

"Yes.....yes I do." Sansa almost whispered blushing a little at the question. 

"Then you should still be able to have children." Qyburn smiled at her reassuringly. "And again if I may ask, do you have any pain in your bowels or when defecating, and when defecating do you pass blood?"

"My Lord your questions are to personal." Sansa felt Cersei squeeze her hand and looked at the Queen saw her smile and nod encouraging her too answer. "At first after I escaped him yes, but it eased after a few weeks and now.... Now such things feel normal again."

"Good then I do not think his vile assaults on your person did you permanent harm. I will examine you if you grant me leave to do so before you sail. If my confirming you are healthy would bring you comfort." He looked at her, at her look of horror at the suggestion. "My Lady Sansa you need not fear me, any lusts I may have had are left a long way in the past. I merely seek to help you if I can."

"I....I...I will think on it my Lord." 

"I believe Lady Sansa even without examination that your body is probably healthy. It is in your mind and soul that you have been harmed." Qyburn continued to speak to her gently. "You fear now that all men are monsters, if as you say you fear their touch. But I can tell you that monsters are rare, men who take their pleasures as this Ramsey did are few. Most normal men looking at a Lady as fair and noble as you would want only to make you happy, to treat you tenderly and gently. Put your trust in such a man and the fears that fill your mind may be cured."

"My poor dear Sansa." Cersei let another squeeze of Sansa's hand pull her attention back to her. "Let me help you, let me help you recover from this, your brother is a Snow, your sister dedicated only to killing from what I hear. If you do not get over this your House will die. Family Duty Honour were your mothers words. If you do not marry then House Stark will die with you. You are the last person who can keep it alive."

"Why should you care if it does die?" Sansa was fighting hard not to break down and ask Cersei to hug her, she did not want to ask these people to help her. "You've done so much to destroy it, why would you want to help me anyway?"

"I want to help you because you are such a beautiful girl, and so kind, though I know I mocked you for it in the past." Cersei stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of Sansa and cupped her chin with her left hand raising her head up to look at her. "Kings Landing is back to what it was before the High Sparrow tried to take all the fun away, except now the Crown owns and runs all the brothels, a very profitable boon to the Queen's revenues as you might guess. And it's not just women that work in them my love. Stay with me for a few days Sansa and I'll organise a handsome, wholesome, talented young man for you. I can't take away the memories that scar you, but well I'm a carnal woman and to put it bluntly when you fall of the horse get back on or you'll never ride again. Two or three hours spent with a tender lover showing you each and every pleasure a woman can have will help you. He'll be as gentle and patient with you as he can be because he'll know what will happen if he isn't." 

"An excellent suggestion Your Grace." Qyburn added before Sansa could say a word. "Yes just the kind of experience that would help your recovery Lady Sansa. There's nothing to stop you enjoying yourself except your fear, women are designed to experience just as much pleasure in the act as men, whatever your Septa may have told you. Your no longer a maiden everyone knows this, the workers are clean of disease I have Maesters ensuring this, and well moon tea is a very reliable preventative." 

"I....I couldn't possibly." Sansa stuttered. "Pay....pay a man too...."

"No of course not Little Dove." Cersei lightly stroked her jaw. "I'd pay him, as your host I'd insist on it. Though looking at you I'd hope to get a discount afterwards. Truly he should be paying me to have the honour of giving and receiving pleasure with a seventeen year old beauty like you."

"I don't know Cersei, it frightens me to think of it. I can't stay here anyway, there is my duty to my people, to the North." Sansa wanted to recoil from Cersai touch, from the finger tips that stroked her skin. But it felt comforting. 

"Just stay here with me Sansa, what do you owe the North anyway." Cersei moved her hand up to the side of Sansa's head lightly stroking the braids above her ear. "Oh I know you love the people but the Lords ignored you, they helped a bastard usurp your rightful claim. And if Daenerys wins what will become of you. What is there to stop her declaring you a ward of the realm and telling you who you must marry. Will she give you back to Tyrion, will she give your hand to Jorah Mormont if she weds Jon and brings him to Kings Landing, reward him with the title Lord of Winterfell. Will she wed you to a horse lord to help settle Dothraki on your lands."

"She won't 'give me.' to anyone, if I wed I will make my own choice if wed I must." But in truth Sansa knew that orphaned heiresses were often regarded as the property of the Crown. Pretty rewards to be gifted on loyal men. *Daenerys wouldn't dare, Jon wouldn't let her?* "And who would you make me marry?"

"No one who you did not desire, we'd need a man from a lesser House for you Sansa. Someone willing to take your words and name so that House Stark can live on." Cersei smiled at her. "Don't look round Little Dove but Podrick Payne would be ideal for you. You know him, he's young, sweet, kind and quite the gifted lover I hear. And he's a Westerman even if somewhat disloyal, he'd let you rule as well, he'd just be commander of your armies with a little more training. You'd be the Queen or the Wardeness he'd just be your consort."

"Queen?" Sansa asked shocked to hear Cersei suggest that title for her. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you in a while." Cersei lowered her hand bent down a little looking into Sansa's blue eyes. "Sansa may I let down your hair, unfasten these braids, brush it for you like.... like I used to do for Myrcella?" 

'Like my mother used to do for me.' Sansa sat there thinking for a while, what was happening here, She was being seduced by kindness, but the seduction was aimed at bringing her to betrayal. "Why do you want to do that?"

"Because it's soothing, I always used to feel so peaceful when I brushed my Myrcella's hair. It would make me feel so happy Little Dove, and your hair is so soft and long and beautiful sweetling." Cersei stroked her cheek. "Please do say yes Sansa."

"You may, if it would please you, it won't do me any harm." Sansa saw the beaming smile that broke out across Cersei's face. *Is she truly mad.*

"Thank you!" Cersei was silent as she unfastened the braids and let Sansa's hair loose, letting the long red tresses fall down across her shoulders and back. "Beautiful, Little Dove, you're hairs so soft and lovely."

Walking back to the desk Cersei opened a drawer and took out a hair brush. She answered Sansa's unspoken question. "Yes its Myrcella's."

"I was so sorry when I heard what had happened to her." Sansa watched Cersei's face carefully unsure what was going on in her head. "She was such a sweet good girl."

"Thank you, yes she was And I miss her so much." Cersei walked back around and took a long tress of Sansa's hair in her left hand and began to brush it with her right. "A sweet good girl much like you are. I find this so calming, so soothing. I have had a very trying day, something very dreadful happened this morning."

"Your Grace should you really tell Lady Sansa about....." Qyburn interrupted Cersei his voice showing his concern. 

"Who is she going to tell, what does it matter if she leaves me and they know?" Cersei did not stop her brushing as she spoke, it was steady and even and gentle. "Jaime got me with child again, I know I'm an evil sinful woman and should have been ashamed, but of course I wasn't. Well maybe the gods were watching this time, because this morning I bled and miscarried."

"Oh Cersei, shouldn't you be resting, you shouldn't be standing up, doing this." Sansa twisted in her seat taking hold of Cersei's left hand.

"I have told her that my lady but....." Qyburn began before the Queen interrupted him. 

"But I am a Lannister, Qyburn you are a very clever man and I value you, but the Realms needs must come first before mine." Cersei stared down at Sansa then before adding. "It's focused me, that might well have been my last chance for a child. So now I must look at who will come after me. Who will save the Realm from collapsing into anarchy again at my death. The Martell's are gone, the Tyrell's are gone, Edmure Tully is a broken man, Robin Arryn is a mentally unstable boy. Euron Greyjoy is a mad deranged creature not even fit to be considered. Your brother is a bastard, your sister a servant of a Bravosi death cult. My own brothers are not fit to rule either, one is a traitor, the other just a follower, and Daenerys, Daenerys is as mad as her father, a butcher who burns prisoners, a butcher who has brought a horde of savages to our land. Dragons to burn our people, Dothraki to carry them off as slaves."

Sansa listened, scared, frightened, awed. Knowing now why she was here. 

"Only you Little Dove are fit to sit the Iron Throne after me. Stay with me Sansa, here in Kings Landing, safe from the monsters, safe from her. I will name you my heir, stay here as Sansa Stark or Sansa Lannister, it matters not to me which name you bear. Just stay here sweetling, I will guide you and teach you to be a Queen. And you with your goodness will help me rebuild the Realm when the next Summer comes. I remember what you said at the Dragonpit, how you told us what would happen if the war went on, even if we win the War for Dawn, if it goes on through the winter there will be no smallfolk left alive to rule. I listened Little Dove, but what did the butcher do, she just gave you a little smile as if you were a childish little fool."

"And what if in the future you do have another child?" Sansa asked, she felt overwhelmed but not swept away, Cersei was going to lose the war. "What would I be then."

"A beloved aunt to my son or daughter, you would be regent if I should die before my child came of age. I would give you the Reach as your reward for your faith in me, would you like that Sansa my love, to rule there as Queen of Love and Beauty for all your days. The tourneys, the gardens and pleasure barges, the songs and the sweet wines, all yours, yours and Podrick's and your children's forever. Your eldest son would have Highgarden, your second Winterfell, the third can have Casterly Rock for all I'd care if you will just bend the knee to me. You would be my child's truest friend I know you would." 

"Cersei I have to say this, first I'm not the little girl who believe all the pretty tales of chivalry anymore. Secondly......." Somehow Sansa summoned up her courage though her stomach rolled with fear. "How are you going to defeat Daenerys, if she wins the war your words will mean nothing, I will just be a traitor. She has two dragons...."

"TWO!" Cersei snapped at her feeling infinitely pleased, then calmly went on. "Just two my Little Dove, thank you for telling me this my sweet Red Wolf, just a slip of your tongue I'm sure, you didn't mean to betray her. Tell me what happened to the third Sansa, you may as well. In for a stag in for a....... Dragon."

"The..... the Night King killed Viserion north of the wall." Sansa shut her eyes realizing how her unguarded words had betrayed her brother. "But still she has the Unsullied, the Dothraki and two dragons."

"And very soon I shall have the Golden Company." Cersei moved behind Sansa and pressed her to lean forward, resuming her gentle soothing brushing of the long red hair that covered her back. "Do you know who they are Sansa?"

"Sell swords, a company formed by Bittersteel, led by Red and Black Targaryen exiles, well the descendents of the Red anyway." Sansa might not know as much about such things as her sister. But she had heard the tales her father had told her brothers of her grandfathers part in the War of the Nine Penny Kings. Of the heroes of the war and the men they had fought. "Why would they fight for you rather than Daenerys."

"I will let Qyburn tell you, I know he's very proud of himself." Cersei continued to brush, she thought to herself. *Tonight I will sleep peacefully for once despite everything.*

"Pride is for other men your Grace not I." Qyburn gave her a slight bow. "My Lady you are right, but the exiled followers of Aerys are few in the Company, Robert Baratheon being so generous with pardons most men bent the knee rather than flee. And the Red, the Red are third or fourth generation descendents of the men who followed the great bastards into exile. They cling to the dream of home, of recovered lands in a Westeros they have never seen. Well now we have many holdings without lords or knights, all of the Reds have been offered adequate rewards, and all have pledged to bend the knee to the Queen. The Black, well those who are doubtful will find shallow graves in Essos before the company sails. Their rank and file, all excellent professional soldiers, care only for the gold we will pay them." 

"And most of them will take that gold and go back to Essos after the war is won." Cersei added moving round to the other side of Sansa now brushing the hair that flowed down over that shoulder. "Will the Dothraki do the same if Daenerys wins. Will they settle and farm in the spring or will my land, our land, be blighted by roaming Khalasar's, our small folk living ever in fear of their new masters. Their crops damaged by horse herds. Our women raped, our children carried off. Do you know how many villages they've burned between here and Bitter bridge with the Butchers eye not on them. How many people they murdered?" 

"No, I don't." Sansa felt tears nearing again, how could her brother have bent the knee to that woman without even asking her opinion. What had the Tarly's done to deserve such hideous deaths. Had the Dothraki really murdered and raped their way across the Kings lands. "But what about the army of the Dead?"

"With all that strength in Daenerys army I'm sure they'll manage, they'll have my gallant fool of a brother helping them now after all." Cersei lied not pausing with her brush strokes. "What does it matter, you'll be safe here. Say you'll stay Sansa, I'll name you Master of Laws on the small council tomorrow. You can create new laws to help our people, new laws to stop the lords silly petty wars and bring the realm peace in the spring. Fair laws for the people that you love. The crown is solvent again, I'll put you in charge of food supplies, I'll give you gold to ship in grain from Essos. You'll help me keep as many people alive as we can."

"Have you ever really cared about the small folk Cersei?"

"Not greatly, not at all really, but you do." Cersei came to the last long red tress that hung down across Sansa's shoulder. "And I find I care for you, for your opinion, very much at this moment. Anyway without peasants who would grow the food and pay the taxes."

Sansa said nothing thinking hard. *I love the North, I love it's people. But when Jon is there what am I, I'm just his sister again an advisor he barely listens too. I would be burden, someone he would have to protect from the white walkers. But if I stay here I'm a traitor, to him, to Bran and Arya, to my pack. But if I could change Cersei, be a good influence on her, what is Daenerys going to do to our Realm. But Lannister's lie Lannister's lie....* 

Cersei put the brush down and moved to stand behind Sansa again, gently she let the fingers of her right hand slip through the soft red hair and settle on the skin at the nape of Sansa's neck. She caressed the skin above her spine, stimulating the nerves there. It felt like shocks were running down Sansa's back, she felt a sudden warmth down in her core, such as she had barely ever felt before. "Gods Cersei what are you doing?"

"Touching you the only way you ought to be touched Little Dove, gently, softly." Cersei laughed and carried on. "Don't worry for your virtue I have no carnal intent, I'm just giving you a feel of what you can expect in a few days time when I arrange your liaison with one of my charming 'friends.' Gentle touches, firm pleasant kisses, your first experiences of a woman's pleasure, such wicked delights, I have the most pretty dress pictured for you in my mind. Red velvet against your bare skin, lovely white ribbons draped across your shoulders, gold around your long slender arms. You ready and happy waiting for a handsome experienced young man to do all the right things to you."

"I don't know Cersei, I don't know if I can face it..... oh gods please stop." Sansa could suppress a moan, pressing her knees together, head bowed at what must surely be forbidden wanton thoughts. 

"Alright my love if you insist, but I've made my point, your no ice maiden, your just scared." Cersei laughed again. "But when an ice maiden melts she becomes very wet."

She moved back in front of Sansa. "You mustn't be scared anymore you will be loved and love, but you mustn't fall in love with HIM..... save that for Podrick my sweet. But please Sansa say you'll be my advisor, my friend, my daughter even if you will. Say you'll agree to be named as my heir."  
Sansa looked up at Cersei her thoughts frantic, then opened her mouth to speak......

*****************************************************

In his chamber at Winterfell Bran's eyes rolled from white to brown, he was silent for a moment scarce believing.

"Oh Sansa, what have you done."

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction in ten years, my resistance broke under a two year gap between seasons. I was going to embark on a Oberyn/Sansa/Ellaria but well Cersei called to me and here it is. People do the craziest things in fan fiction, so in this Sansa trusts her word enough to meet her. 
> 
> One-shot probably, anyones to run with 
> 
> For the dress Cersei pictures Sansa wearing see Paramour on a wiki of Ice and Fire.
> 
> Sansa is 17, they tell us the Winter and Summers are long but no mention of the length of Autumn and Spring. I picture three years having past since Sansa married Tyrion at 14 in the TV show. If she's the 19 that the TV show now has her that makes for a five year Autumn?
> 
> Sansa and Ramsey. I don't really even want to think about it, (getting her to Dorne at end of S2 is to save Sansa from ever meeting him), but though he did dreadful dreadful things to Jeyne Poole all her scars were put there by employees of Petyr Baelish. And in Sansa he had the real deal. Also re Joffrey just very heavy bruising in the books. 'I like her pretty.'
> 
> Cersei is not a psychiatrist her planned solution to Sansa's PTSD is her own for she's a carnal woman. 
> 
> Wards of State, unmarried orphaned heirs and heiresses being the Crown's to marry where they would. Example Isabel de Clare 17, beautiful young woman with huge chunks of land. Given to William Marshal 43 the greatest knight in England who Richard the Lion Heart wanted to have firmly on his team. The Marshal went on to become the only none Royal Regent of England. See William Hurt as William Marshal in Robin Hood 2010. Age gap very similar to Sansa/Jaime if any realm reuniting marriages needed.
> 
> The Dothraki tear down nations. Khal Drogo's speech made me fear greatly for the smallfolk, Daenerys speech was not much better. Did no one else hear ser Barristan turn in his grave.
> 
> And the Italic for the thoughts just doesn't work...... Bugger. ' to ' are thoughts..... Sorry.... okay thoughts now between * *


End file.
